A Glimpse of the Future
by AiLing
Summary: Owen and Amelia help babysit the Sheperd kids and can't help but dream of the future with their own kids


**This is based on Tumblr- Owelia week, day 3 : Babies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters , Shonda does..**

This wasn't the first time Amelia Sheperd would be babysitting her nieces and nephew, and it certainly wouldn't be her last.

Her sister-in-law Meredith Grey happened to be the surgeon on call that night and was paged for an emergency laparotomy on a patient who had a traumatic abdominal injury after a car crash. Unfortunately, Maggie, Callie, Arizona, Alex and Bailey all happened to be on call too that night, and they all had to be in the hospital. Which left only Amelia available to babysit for the Sheperd kids. Not that she was complaining. She really adored Derek's children, all 3 of them, and she had sworn to him over his grave to protect every one of his children with every fibre of her being. And Amelia always keeps to her words.

When Amelia walked into the attending lounge, Meredith was already dressed in her navy blue scrubs with Zola and Bailey on either side of her, and little Ellis in her arms.

' Oh good, you're here! My surgery is about to start in 15 minutes….. Zola and Bailey have just eaten in the cafeteria, and Ellie has just been breasfed….I just need you to bring them home, get them bathed and changed and tuck them to bed. My surgery would take about 5-6 hours max…. hopefully earlier….' Meredith rambled.

' Ok….shouldn't be a problem' Amelia reassured her sister-in-law, who seemed flustered.

'Oh…and I have pumped more breastmilk for Ellie in case she is hungry….it's in the fridge- you can just warm it up' Meredith said as she handed over the baby to Amelia and ushered her two elder kids towards their aunt. ' There is also some formula milk if it isn't enough..'

'Ok…ok…chill down Mer….I've done this before, remember? This is not the first time I've babysat for your kids' Amelia smiled while placing a hand on Meredith's shoulder.

' I know….' Meredith finally relaxed and smiled back. 'It's just that everytime I have to leave them with someone else I get a bit worried, no matter how much I trust the person. I guess it's just part of being a working mom. Thank you so much Amelia for helping me out with them…'

' It's no problem, they are my nieces and nephew after all' Amelia answered sincerely. ' Now go and save some lives and make your children and Derek proud!'

Meredith, finally reassured that her kids would be fine under her sister in law's care, took Derek's ferry boat scrub cap out of the locker and placed it in her scrub pocket.

' Ok kids, mummy has to go and save lives. I'll see you when you wake up tomorrow!' she gave Zola, Bailey and Ellis each a peck on the cheek and walked out of the lounge towards OR2.

* * *

Now Amelia was left alone with her nieces and nephew.

She was looking forward to bringing them home to the dream house which she had brought from Meredith, giving them bathes, changing them, and tucking them in their beds which were still untouched ever since they moved back to Ellis Grey's mansion ( or rather known as the frat house).

She felt a tug at her right hand. 'Auntie Amy- I want some icecream…Can we go out somewhere to have icecream now?' Zola was looking at her with pleading eyes.

Of course Derek's children would learn from him and call her by her nickname.

'I don't think so Zo, it's late now and the weather is too cold for icecream. You might catch a cold. Furthermore your mom instructed me specifically to bring you and your siblings home and tuck you all into bed.'

'But auntie!'

Before Zola could protest any further a loud crash was heard. Before Amelia could react, Bailey was sobbing loudly. Amelia glanced down to notice that Bailey had accidentally toppled a glass which was on the table onto the floor. Luckily the glass was empty.

'Ok, don't move Bailey.'

Bailey stood still at his spot, still crying, as his aunt, with his little sister still in his arms, took a dustpan and broom from the side of the room and walked over to sweep the broken pieces of glass. She didn't know whose glass it was- she'll have to explain to the person later. Just then, Zola decided that she would help her aunt too and bended over to pick up a piece of glass.

'No Zola, don't!' Don't touch the glass- you'll hurt yourself!' Amelia cried out- more harshly than she intended, as Zola began crying too.

As if on cue, Ellis, who was still in Amelia's arms while she was sweeping the mess, starting wailing loudly too at the top of her lungs.

Amelia was starting to get a throbbing headache. She had barely been alone with the trio for 10 minutes and already all 3 of them were crying. This evening was certainly NOT off to a good start.

* * *

Just then, the door of the attending lounge opened. Amelia couldn't have been more relieved when she saw who it was. He was like her knight in shining whatever.

Owen was shocked by the sight that greeted him- his flustered looking fiancée sweeping frantically, with a wailing baby in her arms and 2 wailing children standing beside her.

' Owen! Please save me from this chaos I got myself into!' she cried out.

Owen smiled….she couldn't look more adorable.

"Owen- I'm serious! I'm dying here! These kids are killing me!'

'Ok..ok… calm down Amelia'

Zola, upon hearing Owen's voice, stopped crying.

'Uncle Owen- can you bring us for icecream?' she asked with teary pleading eyes.

'Okay- why not, Zozo'…. 'Wait until your aunt finishes sweeping first' Owen says, while taking Ellis from Amelia's arms.

'Yay!' Zola exclaimed loudly- giving Owen a high five, as Amelia sighed in defeat.

* * *

Half a hour later- they were all seated at a nearby icecream store, indulgling themselves in some icecream.

Bailey's entire face was covered in vanilla, while Zola's lips were covered in chocolate.

' What adorable children you both have!' a passerby smiled at Owen and Amelia, walking off before either of them could reply.

They both shared a look, knowing that they could very well be mistaken for a family.

Amelia shrugged, taking another lick of her chocolate icecream which tasted heavenly. She had been craving for anything chocolate lately.

'Auntie Amy, why do you look like that?' Zola asked suddenly.

'Huh? Look like what, Zola?' Amelia replied, puzzled by her niece's sudden question.

'Look like your face and your tummy is rounder. My mummy also looked like that before. When I asked her, she said that there is a baby in her tummy. And then Bailey and then Ellie came out. Is there is baby in your tummy, auntie Amy?'

Amelia blushed a little, she couldn't believe how observant her niece was.

' Ermm….yeah…. you'll have a little cousin in 5 months time.'

'Yay!' Zola almost spilled her icecream in excitement. 'I want a girl cousin to play with!'

'We don't know yet Zola – whether you'll have a girl or boy cousin' Amelia laughed.

'How did the baby get in your tummy, auntie Amy?' Zola asked.

This question caught both Amelia and Owen off guard. They both looked at each other, unable to conjure a suitable reply. Apparently Meredith has been too busy to give Zola the birds and bees talk.

'Well ermm….' Amelia began.

' It happens when a man and a woman love each other very much.' Owen finally came to her rescue.

'Oh so you two love each other very much'

' Yes, Zola- we do'

' Just like how my daddy loved my mummy very much'

'Yes' Amelia replied sadly. Zola still misses her dad, and she still misses her big brother.

Luckily for Owen and Amelia, Zola seemed satisfied with the explanation and continued eating her icecream.

* * *

A couple of hours later, while Owen was upstairs tucking Zola and Bailey to bed, Amelia was in the nursery rocking Ellie to sleep , having just fed and burped the baby.

' Hush little baby, don't you cry...' she sang softly as she rocked the baby in her arms.

Ellie looked up at her with big blue eyes which reminded her so much of Derek. Also the little girl at almost a year old, had started growing dark curls which obviously she inherited from her father. It made Amelia's heart ache, to see her niece look so much like her father whom she would never meet. But in a sense, it comforted her to realize that her brother had left a piece of himself in his youngest daughter. That way, he was never truly gone.

Ellie's eyes slowly closed, and the baby drifted off to sleep in her arms. Amelia slowly began to lower her into her crib, taking great care not to wake the sleeping baby. She then stood there staring at her peacefully sleeping niece, not wanting to leave the baby even for a moment. It was amazing actually, this special bond she had developed with Derek's youngest daughter even since she laid her eyes on her.

Suddenly she felt strong arms slide around her waist and a kiss on the top of her forehead.

She looked up at her fiancée, smiling.

' She looks so peaceful, doesn't she? Sometimes I wish I can be a baby again , not having a care in the world.'

'Yeah', Owen agreed, his arms still around her. 'She looks so much like Derek'

' I know' Amelia felt tears filling her eyes at the mention of her brother.

' You are so good with her, and with her siblings…I've no doubt you'll be a good mother to our children in the future.'

'You sure?' Amelia looked up at Owen for confirmation. Although she seldom mentioned it to him, she often questioned herself, and wondered whether she would be a good mother to their unborn child and any future children they might have.

'Yes, absolutely sure. Our baby is so lucky to have you as their mother'.

'And our baby is so lucky to have you as their father'.

They both shared a smile as they continued to watch in fascination Ellie's chest rise and fall- both dreaming of the near future when they would be watching their own baby sleep.

 **Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! :)**


End file.
